Halloween Madness
by Theresa471
Summary: This story involves with taking Reece out for his first Halloween outing.


_Author Notes: I know it's early for Halloween. I wanted to share this story with everyone. Enjoy!_

 _Halloween Madness_

 _"Jesus Kate. Halloween is fun for the kids to go out house to house in costume. It will give Reece a chance for his first time to dress up." While talking to her inside of his office checking over the different costumes on-line. He would like to have his son wear for that special day._

 _He says checking the web sites on his lap-top on the desk._

 _"Don't you think Reece is too young at this point to be going house to house. Not knowing what type of bad goodies, he might find along his travels?" Sitting down in the chair in front of her husband after coming home from a long day._

 _"I understand this Kate. However one of us will be with him. For god sake!" Venting out his frustration at this point of time._

 _"True on that account. However we still have time to decide on the issue Rick." Moving up from her seat to check on her son playing with Royal in the nursery._

 _Alexis and William arrived earlier for a quick visit._

 _Before going out for a late dinner after the both of them had finish work. For her. It was working at the P. . However for William, he'd just finished two weeks of a under cover operation with his partner._

 _"No matter how you see it. Our son is going to have a Halloween no matter what."_

 _"Fine. But nothing scary Castle for where he wound have nightmares. Something nice and simple. Okak?"_

 _She asked softly. While thinking back years ago before her mother was murdered. On how she loved to dress up as a baseball player or a dancer._

 _"Sure. Anything for our son Kate. I will look around the area. To see what I can come up with for a proper costume for Reece and myself."_

 _Castle could see it now. Reece asking his parents on the day of Halloween._

 _"Mama, Me ready. Reece calls as he waits by the door in his Jedi outfit. With his father right behind him. Reece says. "We wants goodies."_

 _His mother still trying to adjust to the idea. Reece wanted to be a Jedi Knight of all things just like his father. As well dressed in look-a-like outfits._

 _Reece peeks into his Jedi bucket and lifts his eyes over at his father. Ready to go. Playing with his light saber. While his mother against her better judgement in her Princess Leia costume._

 _In Castle eyes. She'd made a great looking Leia with her long legs. Even though in the movie. She would be so much more older and wiser. Along with much more at stake._

 _Kate made sure everything she had on was in place for the outing. They would be staying in the building first before going outside. It's supposed to be a lovely evening for a change. No rain had been forecast to ruin it for the children in the area._

 _Castle says to everyone. "Is everyone ready now?"_

 _"Candy!" Reece squeaks out while jumping up and down in place. While his mother had to hold onto him before falling down and hurting himself._

 _Kate lets out a quiet chuckle at her son ready to go and excited._

 _"All right Jedi's. Are we ready to fight the goblins?"_

 _Castle comes over into her ear to say. "Goblins?; Really!, you sound more like the Ghost Busters. Instead of the Rebels." He shook his head at her before heading out the door to begin their fun. And locking the front door behind him and his family._

 _Chapter Two_

 _It's almost seven at night. Reece, Castle and herself have pulled in some lot of candies from the neighbors._

 _It was a good idea to stay with-in the building. Everyone just loved their costumes._

 _They still had one more floor to hit. The bottom level._

 _Though Reece was starting to lag behind with his father. She'd come over to them._

 _"Castle, make sure he's all right. Your son is getting tired."_

 _"First of all. Leia. He's our son. Not mine." Some what annoyed for the moment. She comes over softly. "All right. Babe." While she smacks a wet kiss to his cheek, and laughs after getting used to the costumes._

 _But for now Castle heads for the elevator with their son in tow in his Donald Duck stroller. He waited for his wife to get in as well._

 _She was tired, and just wish this would be over and count their blessings and candies. No doubt Royal would want some of the Halloween candies. That's if Castle lets him with-out slobbering all over the place._

 _But knowing their son. No doubt he will sneak a piece behind their backs._

 _They made it to the bottom floor, along with meeting up with the other kids in the building._

 _Chapter Three_

 _It was certainly fun. This year for Halloween. He would be thinking to himself after checking on Reece._

 _He was just about ready to fall asleep in his stroller and hitting the loft door for the evening._

 _Castle was like a little kid himself. He'd an idea leaving Reece in the hands of the nanny for a few hours. Along with the fact on whether his wife would be interested in attending a very small party at the P.I. office._

 _Since Hayley, Alexis, Martha and a few others have been enjoying themselves for the last two hours._

 _She would go still as Princess Leia or something else. When Castle asked excitedly after entering the elevator to the loft level._

 _Beckett cast a glance over at her husband and her son. She wasn't tired all of a sudden after being fidgety before this evening had begun._

 _She says to him. "Why not?" Since she didn't protest. "It would be a true Castle tradition. A real grand party highlight for the year." Once she's sure their son would be just fine. "I might as well stay in this costume for now. It will certainly save on time." Beckett gives him a quick smile. With Castle's face lit up like a pumpkin._

 _While moving inside dropping Reece into the hands of the nanny. Along with the Jedi buckets to be left in the frig for now from melting._

 _She would head to the bedroom for a few minutes before coming back out. She'd in her hand a bag of goodies inside to be used elsewhere._

 _When Castle asked with his eyes narrowed with excitement. She didn't go into further details or what was inside. Nor will he asked until later._

 _"What's the matter Rick?; Why aren't you asking on what's inside?" Pausing for the moment._

 _"I rather not asked, before getting into further trouble. Come one lets go. I don't want to miss out on the rest of the evening."_

 _She paused for the moment before rolling her eyes at him before leaving. And the shake of her head._

 _Chapter Four_

 _Driving on over to his office. The party would be in full swing arriving. Walking inside they could hear all of the laughter from those attending._

 _His wife looked at Castle knowing where his mind would be at the moment. He would be loving it with her dressed up as Leia. It's too bad she wasn't using her saber on him right now. Or else it would spoil the fun. A God to honest saber fight with Castle once the guests would leave._

 _Leaving those two alone to battle it out to the death._

 _Her Jedi mind all of a sudden coming alive. And this watching on cable the other night. Star Wars Seven The Force truly shock her during the entire story, and Han Solo's life down the toilet._

 _Seeing his daughter Alexis in an Angel outfit. Though this time, not as low cut that she normally likes to wear. He was glad about for a change. He wouldn't be in a mood to be fighting with his daughter._

 _As for Hayley. She would be dressed as a cat like cat-woman from the Batman series of the early days._

 _Though she would be purring like a kitten for the moment. Especially by his eyes having had a few too many drinks for the evening, and from the looks of things. She was serving drinks walking around to the sitting guests in the front of his office._

 _As for his mother. She wasn't around. She'd gone home early to the likes of an old friend she'd met. She left to spend the rest of the evening with him instead._

 _Castle shook his head after receiving the news from Hayley._

 _She seemed annoyed in regard to it._

 _It would be at this time Castle's grin vanished and his eyes widened. When Princess Leia decided after taking a drink to say to Castle._

 _"In the light of things. How about we have a light saber fight to the death. In order to celebrate Halloween and The Force Awakens Star Wars new movie?"_

 _Castle was very surprised at this. "A Good old fashion light saber fight. I just love it Leia." Castle said announcing it to everyone inside of his office._

 _He was prepared. But to the likes of him. He'd never expected to see her beat him 3 out 4 times. To be truly disappointed with the mystery writer trying to return the smile, after his wife had beat him out right again just like with the laser-tag._

 _But then again maybe he would be able to beat her at something later. Once they finally reach their bed-room. She'd always been good at_ _ **climbing mountains**_ _that's for sure. He conceded__


End file.
